The life of Danny after Phantom Planet
by Rafia Binta Ali
Summary: First ever fanfic! so summary might not be good... Watch how Danny's life takes a turn after saving the earth from the disasteroid.How does Danny deal with the high school life with his secret identity revealed and obviously the ghosts. DxS and TxJ...i don't own Danny Phantom
1. Prologue Chapter

**A/N: I just tried to improve this chapter a bit more. Since this the thing I started with, I wanted it to be bit more improved. I don't know IF I have improved or not, but I just had to try :)**

* * *

 _ **The Life Of Danny After Phantom Planet**_

 _ **Chapter 1 The Beginning**_

* * *

After Danny saved the world from the disasteroid his life became like the life of a superstar. He was world famous altough he hated that much stardom. But one thing after the whole "saving earth" thing he loved was him being with Sam. Both of them were in love with each other. And it was not teen love that never lasts it was _real_ love. Everything seemed good, he was with the love of her life and his best friend was the mayor. Life itself seemed good.

It was the same for his friends too. Tucker was still the mayor and he and Jazz started dating. Valerie accepted Danny's ghost half and helped him fight ghosts. Dani was adopted by the Fentons. Dani loved her new family as they loved her back too.

Sam's parents were actually happy with the fact that she was going out with Danny. But obviously it took some convincing to allow her to date Danny. But, nevertheless they accepted it and were happy. And Danny's parents never had any grudges about Sam. Now, it took some time for their parents to ACTUALLY approve of each other, but it did work out at the end. Danny and Sam were both glad with the fact that the "Fenton v/s Manson" thing was _finally_ over. Their parents approved of each other, that's what mattered to Sam and Danny. After all. the wait was worth it.

 **Amity park 6am**

Danny woke from his good 3 hours of sleep and texted Sam "good morning Sammy" and went to his bathroom to brush his teeth. Then he got downstairs and went to the kitchen for breakfast. His face lit up like a bulb when he saw Sam's reply saying "good morning Danny " Jazz snickered at his reaction and Danny rolled his eyes at her antics. Dani came in the room and served herself breakfast. Danny was done with his breakfast so he, jazz and Dani got up and left for another hectic day of school.

Danny: I am going to pick up Sam then head to Tucker and come school in his limo

Jazz only nodded as a reply as she and Dani got in Jazz's black Mercedes car to drive to school from home. Now, Dani wanted to fly to school just like Danny but jazz wouldn't let her fly to school. She was worried that 'You-might-hurt-yourself-since-you-are-young'

Danny was going to school in Tuck's limo because the paparazzi can't follow the mayor's car. So he was going in Tuckers car. He really started to hate the paparazzi for this reasons;not that he ever liked them. The paparazzi were constantly hot on Danny's trail making him really angry and pissed. And a pissed off ghost-boy, wasn't a good sight. They never tried to understand the fact that even after he is a super hero, he is a teenager. he has a teen life too along with the stardom and responsibility. He was a star and the protecter of the world, but that didn't mean his social life was over. But the paparazzi will never understand that. The only thing that matters to them is a hot Headline for thier news paper and a breaking news for the TV channels.

Danny picked up Sam from her house and was happy that her parents treated his much warmly than before. They landed in front of Tucker's house and saw Tucker waiting for them in the limo. They got in and was greeted by Tucker in a sarcastic manner, "Hey lovebirds..what's up?" Danny and Sam just rolled their eyes at their friends sarcasm. Tucker just laughed at their reaction while it lasted.

Soon the trio were standing outside Casper High and Tucker asked "So you guys ready for another hectic day of high school?" Danny and Sam nodded and in unison said "yes" And they got in to the halls of Casper High ready for another day oh yea…another _hectic_ day of high school, but this day was going to be different since it was the first day of school after Danny saved the world from the disasteroid. Oh right this day was going to be _the most hectic_ day of High school for our favorite trio.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the story guys this is my first ever fanfic...so pls don't flame...and let me know if you DxS and TxJ in later chapters  
** **Love,  
** **Rafia**


	2. The New Class

_**THE LIFE OF DANNY AFTER PHANTOM PLANET**_

 **Chapter 2 The new class**

Our favorite trio walked in to the halls of Casper High ready for another hectic day of school when Mr. Lancer called Danny, Sam and Tucker.

 **In Mr. Lancer's Office**

Mr. Lancer : Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson and Mayor Foley the school board has decided that you three will take the new class ghost 101 since you people have the most experience in fighting ghost than anyone else in the world. So what do guys want to do take the class or not?

The trio discussed for a few minutes and then they accepted the offer. Everyone was already singed up for the class. They collected the schedule and they went to the appointed room to take the class.

 **In the Ghost 101 class**

Danny: Hey everyone! So today we are going to give you the standards of each ghost from our experience so that you know which ghost to run from and from which to not run for. So do I make myself clear?

Everyone nodded and Sam started the list. Sam: So we are going to start from the least powerful to the most. So at first we have the Box ghost. He constantly keeps ranting about his boxes and bubble wrap. He is the most annoying ghost ever.

Danny: Next in the list we have Klemper. He is the second most annoying ghost who is always searching for his friend.

Tucker : Next are the everyday common ghosts. Technus, Ember, Youngblood, Desiree, Lunch Lady, Spectra, Bertrand and some unnamed ghost like eels, octopus etc.

Danny: And now for the powerful ones. They are Ho-tep Ra, Vortex, Undergrowth, Skulker, Nocturne,Frigh Night . And now the most powerful ones. They are the Ghost king Pariah Dark, Vlad Plasmius. And now for the ghost allies. They are, Frostbite, Clockwork, Cujo, Pandora and Princess Dorathea. So now you all know of the standards of each ghosts and you know from which ghost to run and from which not to run. And that's all for today. Tomorrow's lesson will be on the Fenton weapons so that you can protest yourself. So class make observations today and ask questions tomorrow okay?

Everyone nodded and said "yes". Danny, Sam and Tucker walked towards their second period class which they had together and it was Math. So they thought of passing notes in the class because none of them likes Math.

 **A/N: so guys next chapter is going to have notes...so review the topics you want the notes to be on...Thanks for reading promise to update soon**


	3. Class fun

_**THE LIFE OF DANNY AFTER PHANTOM PALANET**_

 **Chapter 3: Notes**

 **A/N: Hey so here's chapter 3...and if you guys want more post-pp fanfic check out aaron12's stories they are the best...**

 _Italics- Sam_

 **Bold –Danny**

plain - Tucker

 **In the Math class of Casper High**

 **So what are we going to write notes about today?**

 _I don't know….. how about songs?_

Ummm…ok..my favorite song is baby from jb

 _My favorite song is… how about danny guesses it?_

 **Sam's favorite song is Love Story from Taylor Swift and my favorite song is Hero from Scarlet**

 _Correct guess Danny… BTW how did u know?_

 **I thought about us and guessed it… Besides I know everything about you remember?**

 _Oh yeah… Now I remember….._

Ahhh…. Lovebirds as always

 _ **Danny and Sam: Shut up tuck**_

Hey do you guys think that Valerie is really ok with Danny's ghost half?

 _Hmmmm….I think so….she helps him fight ghosts remember?_

 **Yeah I think she is ok Tuck…BTW Sam we are going out tonight right?**

 _Yeah definitely….. Pick me up at 7pm…_

' **kay pick you up at 7pm**

A date guys? Have fun … but where are you guys going?

 **On dinner….. An then for a movie at Sam's Home theatre**

 _Guys the Teacher is giving some lecture I am pretty much bored…_

 **Don't listen to her…Look at me…There better now?**

 _Much better….Thanks danny_

 **Anything for you Sammy**

Sammy? Sam you don't let anyone call you Sammy…..

 _Yeah I don't…..Because that's what Danny calls me…..I can't let anyone else call me that_

 **Aaawwww …Thanks Sammy…..**

Lovebirds, lovebirds, lovebirds, lovebirds, lovebirds

 _ **Danny and Sam: Shut up Tuck!**_

Hahahahahahahaha

By now math class was over and they had lunch time. Everyone mobbed Danny, Sam and Tucker. They were having difficulties having lunch because of this. Paulina was jealous to death but gradually accepted that Danny and Sam love each other. Meanwhile Jazz joined the trio and was talking with Tucker.

 **A/N: So that's it for chapter 3...let me know what you guys want for chap 4 maybe some DxS and TxJ fluff?...PM me...**


	4. The Getting Together

**A/N: Sorry I am updating after 2-3 days while I am a regular updater…well the reason is its my Birthday tomorrow(18** **th** **October) so, I was busy making a special chapter, which will be counted as chapter 5 of this story. This I am uploading because History Maker 21730 ( a continuous reviewer, whose support I REALLY appreciate) wanted to know how Tucker did "snatch" jazz and got away from an over protective brother. So the plot is kind of a flashback thing..but no actual included**

 **Chapter 4 The Getting Together**

Danny was shocked to see the sudden contraction between Tuck and Jazz. But he shoed the thought away. But that's when Tucker wrapped his arms around Jazz in front of the whole cafeteria! Jazz was blushing while Tucker was grinning. But when he saw that Danny's over protective mode had kicked in and he was glaring at them with his eyes glowing bright neon green.

Meanwhile, Sam was getting her food from the counter and while she was walking back with salad in her hand Paulina, Star and some other girls mobbed Sam and asked her how did Danny and Sam got together. Sam replied saying that " Before Danny went in to the Ghost Zone, I kissed him on the chicks professing my true feelings, to which Danny replied by kissing me on the lips." While she was saying these she was walking towards their seat. And she said the final line sitting down beside Danny. "And then we went steady. These shocked everyone, they knew Danny and Sam were together but STEADY? That was little too much too take in.

When Danny was not saying anything Sam turned to him, followed his gaze after seeing the expression of murder in his eyes and chuckled lightly which turned Danny attention and at her.

Danny raised a eyebrow at Sam. And she said "Over-protective mode on?"

And then Danny realized instead of just glaring he could. "When did this happen?"

To which Jazz replied " When did what happen?"

Danny sighed and pointing at the two's position he said, "These guys!"

Jazz then said, " After the ceremony, during which you were dealing with your 'unfinished Bussiness'" pointing towards Sam. And then she continued, "Me and Tuck were talking. Suddenly we remembered the time Nocturn attacked and how he saved me. That's when both of us slipped our true feelings for each other and we started dating. Tucker is really scared of you so, he didn't tell you or Sam about this. He thought if we tell Sam, she will tell you." Then she added, "You are not mad? Are you?"

Danny replied, "Nope. As long as Tucker doesn't hurt you I'm okay. Besides I know Tucker will never hurt you if he does, I will forget he is my Best fried. Got it,Tuck?" That's when Jazz asked,

"when did you give her the class ring?."

Sam replied to this question saying, "The unfinished business that Danny said was the time when he gave me the class ring."

Everyone 'Awed' at the truth that Danny missed his own ceremony to spend time with Sam. Everyone was wandering if it was high school love or real love. But Danny and Sam both knew it was _real_ love so they had nothing to worry about. With that the bell rang, and everybody went home. Danny was wondering how to make the next day special as several Ideas crossed his minds.

 **A/N: So, chapter 4 is done! Chapter 5 is a special chapter…..lets see if you guys can guess what it is?!...So Review pls and Thanks for reading and if you want to wish me for my birthday which is tomorrow(18** **th** **October) Pm me or add with the Review!  
Love,  
Rafia**


	5. Special Chapter

**A/N: So guys, here the special chapter! And read to find out what it is about!(Hint:I am uploading it on my b'day!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

 **Chapter 5 Special Chapter**

Danny had already made plans on what to do for her Birthday. He was going to give her a birthday wake up in which Jazz, tucker and Valerie were included too. Then he was gfoing to take her for lunch in an romantic restaurant and spend the evening with her. He planned a get together dinner were the Fentons, the Mansons and the Foleys and the Grays were going to be in.

Danny and the team woke up Sam by screaming in her ear she yelled while waking up and then Danny pined her to the ground so the others can attack her with silly strings. When the attacked was Danny and Sam realized, Danny was still in top her and they were inching closer until their lips were locked in a sweet yet passionate kiss.

The morning was spent like this, fighting with cans of whipped cream, silly strings etc. Morning was fun but the evening was romantic.

Danny had taken them to the most romantic restaurant in the town. Sam felt really special. They ate their lunch in silence. After lunch Danny And Sam went to the dance floor to dance when a slow song came up. Sam loved what was happening at that day. The wakeup, the lunch and now the the get together dinner. It was going as a great birthday for her.

In the get together dinner, Sam was greeted by everyone. Tucker, Jazz and Valerie had gave her their presents.

Jazz gave her a book on the history of dark ages for Goths.

Tucker had gifted her a mini MP3 player.

Valerie had gifted her a ear-ring in the shape of skulls.

Danny told her to go to the top of the emergency op-centre to get her present.

Sam went there and saw that Danny was waiting for her. But he had nothing in his hands to be as a gift. Danny walked up to her and whispered in her ear "Do you want to see your gift?"

Sam nodded and Danny pulled out a black velvet box and opened it revealing a amethyst diamond necklace. She gasped seeing it and Danny put it around her neck.

When Sam and Danny returned to the room everyone was staring at the necklace Danny gave her.

"Oh my god! It's Beautiful!" Jazz exclaimed and everyone else agreed. After the get together she returned home with her parents.

Before going to sleep Danny phased through her window and asked her "Want your last gift of the day?" Another gift? After all he did another gift? It was all Sam could think of. But she said yes and Danny pulled her into a passionate and tender kiss. After about 2 minutes the broke away for air and Danny asked "Liked you gift?" Sam replied saying "No, LOVED IT!"

With that Danny flew out of the window. The only thought that came to Sam's mind before drifting to sleep was 'This was the best Birthday ever!'

 **A/N: Haha…Because it was my birthday today I made a birthday special…..So those who wound have guessed it correctly they all get a virtual birthday treat! Review me and tell me how my fics are and also if you have any ideas suggest me! As you saw in the previous chapter….I do use the ideas you people give…..Thanks for reading and pls Review!  
Love,  
Rafia**


	6. The second day of Casper

**A/N: So, here's your chapter 6! This is going to be a random chapter, NOT a SPECIAL chapter. The plot is simple. Read and Find out. Oh and Pls Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

 **The Second Day of Casper**

Our favorite trio was spotted in the halls of Casper being mobbed by the fans. Danny somehow managed to phase them out of the crowd and landed in front of their class. Just as the trio were about to start talking Mr. Lancer arrived and started the class.

Danny was absentmindedly doodling on his notebook as he drifted his eyes and saw Sam. He saw that Sam was wearing the necklace he got for her Birthday yesterday. Sam was just playing with the class ring on her finger.

Danny smiled that Sam was liking the gift given by him. He shifted his gaze to Tuck and saw that Tucker was also not paying attention to the class and was fiddling away with his PDA. He smiled at their friends and turned his attention back to doodling.

Soon lunch time arrived and once again our favorite trio was being mobbed. Jazz walked up to them and sat beside Tucker and started talking. Meanwhile, Danny and Sam knew that next period they had ghost 101 class. So they started to prepare out on what weapons they should taught on or not.

All of a sudden Danny's sense went off. Team Phantom got up their seats to fight the ghost meanwhile Tucker was only worried about missing his lunch.

They got outside and saw Skulker.

" Hello, ghost child," Skulker said to Danny.

" What are you doing here Skulker? What do you want?" asked Danny.

"Obviously whelp I want your pelt on the foot of my bed and I told you the hunt wasn't over," said Skulker.

Skulker's comment earned a comment from the Team Phantom.

"Oh, you are on Skulker!" said Danny.

All of a sudden Skulker turned invisible and attacked Danny from behind with ecto-blast. Danny dogged a shot on high note. Meanwhile Sam, Tuck and Jazz aimed their ecto guns at Skulker. The blast from the ecto guns sent Skulker crashing down to the ground. Skulker's armor incurred some damages.

Skulker got up only to be hit by Danny's ecto-blast. The one that Danny fired was one of the biggest ecto-blast he ever shot.

Skulker's armor broke into pieces and it reveled a small ecto blob like creature and Danny picked it up. And Skulker was ranting about a rematch and a revenge. Team Phantom just laughed at the little ecto blob and Sam sucked him into the fenton thermos. Then they headed back to Casper High for their class. When they got in they were mobbed once again, only is this time the crowd was bigger as they saw Team Phantom in action the crowd was curious and bombarded them with questions.

 **A/N: So chapter 6 is dun! My sister helped me type it. Her account name is RBAS and she is new so she could use some help just like me XD. Thanks for Reading And Review pls….So the chapter is short sorry….Next chapter will be much bigger…at least I would try to….since my classes and exams are literally knocking on the door!but I am keeping my promise and updating daily….Thanks For Reading ;)…..**


	7. The Fenton Weapons

**A/N: Sorry….once again short chapter because after coming from school I was really tired and I just somehow updated my other story with the help of my sis{in typing, ideas are all mine ;)} but now even she is exhausted…..so I am updating as promised…..But I don't have school tomorrow, so I can update a bigger chapter tomorrow! Keep a Watch for it!Thanks for reading….**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

 **Chapter 7 : The Fenton Weapons.**

Team Phantom walked into the ghost 101 class prepared to overcome whatever the students throw at them. They silently entered the class and saw everyone just staring at the weapons with curious eyes.

Danny was glad seeing that the students were actually interested in the ghost 101 class. He greeted the students saying, "Hey guys! So..at first all of you, back to your seats, Now!". Danny watched everyone went back to their respective seats.

Danny started the class showing them the Fenton thermos. "This is the Fenton Thermos. This is used to trap the ghost. By pressing this button, a blue light comes out and sucks the ghost inside. Then you re-cap it to trap the ghost inside of the thermos. Any question?" Nobody raised their hands or said anything. So Danny continued.

"These are the Fenton Phones. They are designed to filter out spectral noises. These are really needed in a battle with Ember. Trust me, you don't wanna get hypnotized by Ember's spell."

Tucker picked up a lip-stick blaster and started saying that, "These might look like a actual lip-stick, but they can fire powerful ecto-blasts." Danny motioned Sam to discuss about the Fenton Wrist-Ray.

Sam understood the gesture, went to the front of the class and picked up the Fenton Wrist-Ray. She started saying "Okay this looks like a bracelet or arm accessory, but it isn't. it is the perfect accessory of pain." This caused Danny to burst out laughing, everyone including Tucker and Jazz thought it was some kind of a inside joke. Obviously they were unaware of all the actions that took place in the 'Camp'. Sam tried to ignore Danny and continued, "This are really might seem small but they are really powerful. One shot with these and the ghost is out. However, activating the wrist ray causes to push a lot of buttons." Danny took lead again and said to the class "Okay class that's all you need to know about the Fenton weapons. So precious and I have come up with a idea. We are going to teach you about all the ghosts from now on. I mean their history, obsession, weakness, strength all that stuff. So class any questions?"

Dash raised his hand. "Okay Dash, what's your question?" asked Danny.

Dash asked, "Who's 'precious'?"

All of a sudden everyone could see Danny and Sam's face turn red.

Danny: Ummmm…. That's what I call Sam sometimes. Must have slipped from my tongue. Heheh….."

Tucker: Really Danny? At first Sammy and now precious? Are you sure that you are not full ghost by now. Because as much as I know her she would have killed the part that's alive in you now."

Danny: I am still Half-Ghst man….still half-ghost."

Tucker was really lucky that he thought of whispering to Team Phantom instead of revealing Sam's nickname to the whole class. Because if he did, Sam would have _literally killed him_. Soon, the second day was over and Team Phantom were thinking about going to the ghost zone to visit Frostbite. What better way to spend your weekend _chilling_ in the Far Frozen.

 **A/N: Once again sorry for short chapter…I will make it upto you guys in the next chapter. My life is like hell now….all the school stuff is killing me…But your Reviews make my day….so, review and tell me what you think about this chapter? How is the story going so far? Review plssss…;). Oh and btw the part about pushing a lot of buttons in the wrist ray came to my mind from the episode 'Claw of the Wild'. In that episode Sam and tucker started to randomly press a lot of buttons to activate the wrist ray, so since they didn't figure out which button to press they continued with the random hitting. This was just to make sure that if anyone thinks about the pressing button part they will know where the idea came from…..;)… But once again sorry for the short chapters…. I hope I can make up for it in the next chapter. Oh and you guys want any ghosts to be in the story even OC's are welcome!  
Love,  
Rafia**


	8. The Ghost Zone

**A/N: So guys I am really sorry I am not being able to post a bigger chapter due to my really busy and hectic life….I would try to make up on the weekends…..Sorry for now its just short chapters… but they are not really THAT short….its a medium level maybe ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

 **Chapter 8 : The Ghost Zone**

So as Team Phantom had planned they were going to spend the weekend in the Far Frozen. Currently, the team were in Danny's room packing their ghost hunting equipments.

"So you guys sure we have everything?" Jazz asked to the trio.

"For the hundredth time jazz, yes we are sure we have everything!" answered Danny who was completely annoyed by Jazz's continuous questions.

"Oh…..Okay" said Jazz in an embarrassed tone as she realized her own rambling from Danny's reply.

"So, when are we leaving Danny?" Asked Tucker putting a hand on his stomach indicating his hunger.

"We are leaving at 9 am. And tucker, before you ask why I didn't let you eat breakfast is because Frostbite set up a feast for us. So if I had let you guys eat Breakfast then you guys would have been full by the time we reach Far Frozen. Get it?" They nodded in understanding just as Maddie and Jack entered the room.

"Hey kids, what are you doing?" asked Jack.

" Huh? Oh, we are packing our staff." Answered Danny

"Are you kids going somewhere?" asked a curious Maddie.

"Yeah, we are going to the Far Frozen." This time it was Sam who answered.

"To where?" Maddie asked again utterly confused.

"Oh, the Far Frozen is Frostbite's keep in the Ghost zone. We thought we can spend the weekend there. So that's why we are packing." Replied Danny putting the Fenton phones in the bag.

"Ummmm….Can your mom and I come too?" asked Jack.

Danny thought about that idea for a minute as they were going to the ghost zone and his parents were ghost hunters! But seeing that in the previous few days Danny's parents hadn't been involved in ghost battles and listened to what Danny was saying and trusted him, even after they hated him the most was enough for Danny to agree.

"Okay… But promise me not to shoot anyone without asking me okay?"

"Surely, Danny-boy!" said Jack. Danny rolled his at the name. But the fact that he called Sam 'precious' and 'Sammy' that right was taken.

 **9 AM in the Lab:**

Everyone was ready for the weekend. Maddie and Jack were loading the bags in the Speeder and Team was gossiping in whispering tone.

" Do you guys know that Sam is more popular than Paulina now. And everyone including the jocks and excluding Mikey thinks that Paulina is A Shallow witch." At this Sam smiled widely.

"Well Sam's deserved that. I mean she is unique and pretty. Right Danny?" said Jazz and teased her little brother with the part.

"Yeah Sammy is pretty….and unique." Danny added the last part quicly to his reply to hide any kind of embarrassment.

"Alright, kids the speeder is all set to go. Let's roll!" exclaimed an excited Jack.

"You are going in the Ghost Zone for the first right?" asked Danny. Maddie and Jack nodded and danny smiled at them.

 **In the Ghost Zone**

"it's spookily beautiful" said Maddie and everyone laughed at the comment.

Danny: "We are approaching Far Frozen" Maddie and tried to poke through the window to see but backed away when Danny said that they can see the place when they land.

Danny landed the speeder in the lands of Far Frozen. Frostbite warmly welcomed everyone and told them about their sleeping arrangements. So after that, Frostbite lead them to the palace where the feast was held and announced their presence.

As soon as their presence was, everyone cheered and clapped. Team Phantom and the Fentons were a bit shocked by all of this. But that was the least the people of Far Frozen were doing. They had planned much more things(fun!) for the weekend. And what they had planned was beyond imagination The team Phantom and the Fentons.

 **A/N: Soooo Sorry for not updating a bigger chapter as my life is really hectic now. To top it all my EXAMS just had to be now of all time! Anyways, Thanks for Reading and Pls Review….**

 **PS: If you have any suggestions or guesses on what things they are going to be doing Notify me!  
Love,  
Rafia **


	9. Fun Plan

**A/N: So, guys here's chapter 9! As I said earlier my school life is KILLING me! But your reviews make up for that…So thanks for Reading and please Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

 **Chapter Fun Plans**

Frostbite had planned a lot of things for Team Phantom and the Fentons. All he needed to do was inform them. At first, he was going to show them around the Far Frozen and there was a surpise. Then, he thought of taking them to the snow field, where they were going to have a snowball fight. At night, he was holding royal feast for them. This was what he planned. After all of this, he was going to take them to Clockwork's tower as Danny wanted to meet him.

Frostbite woke everyone up to discuss abot the plans.

Danny : "So what have you got for us today, Frostbite?"

Frostbite: "A lot of things o great one. After breakfast, we are going to show you around the Far Frozen. We have a surprise. After that we are taking you to the snow field…" Frostbite couldn't finish his sentence as Danny broke it in the middle screaming "Snowball Fight!" and then frostbite continued.

"So as I was saying, after that we are holding a royal feast for you guys. And since, the great one wanted to visit Clockwork, we will escort you all to him."

Danny: "You really didn't have to do that much Frostbite."

Frostbite: "This is nothing o great one. We should have done much more than this."

Tucker: "Okay, Now I am hungry!"

Frostbite: "Of course, Breakfast is served. Everything you like."

Tucker: "Really? Awesome!"

With the plan being discussed, Everyone walked to the huge dinning place for breakfast. As Frostbite said, everything on the table was their favorite. Salad for Sam, Meatloaf for Tucker and Tacos for Danny. They were amazed by the hospitality of Frostbite.

Sure, he considered Danny as the great one, but such hospitality was beyond imagination for Team Phantom even.

Everyone ate in silence except for the continuous rambling from Tucker about his love for meat, pissing Sam really badly.

Sam: "Tucker, You going to stop with your rambling about your love for meat, or should I make you?"

Tucker: "Oh come on Sam! Meat is great for you! Just try it once!"

Sam: "You are dead, Foley!"

And with that Sam started to chase tucker all around the room until Danny and jazz stopped them and lead them back to the breakfast table.

 **After breakfast While exploring the Far Frozen:**

Frostbite: As you can see, over there is the medical facility of far Frozen. And now we have approached to your surprise."

Everyone gasped seeing the surprise. It was a statue of Danny Phantom holding the world in his hand(just like Phantom Planet) made with ice. Everyone was utterly speechless.

Danny: "You shouldn't have frostbite. I really appreciate this, but you really shouldn't have."

Frostbite: "Ah…Come on great one, this is the least we could do for you. You deserve this. Trust me. And now as you said 'the snowball fight'. Lets begin. I will take you to the snow fields, come on."

Everyone followed Frostbite and reached a really big field covered with snow. They 'awed'at the scene before them when Tucker hit everyone with snowballs.

Danny : "Oh, it's on!"

The fight continued up to evening, when returned to the royal palace for the royal fest held for them. everyone in the room cheered when one of them was called. They were so amazed seeing the love and warmth of the Far Frozen dwellers and Frostbite.

 **After the Feast, In Clockwork's Tower:**

Danny: "Clockwork? Are you there?"

Clockwork:"I was expecting you here. Daniel."

Danny: "How did you…? The master of time…right…"

Clockwork: "Exactly. Now won't you _do_ what you are here for?"

Danny: "oh yeah…So mom, dad and Jazz this is Clockwork, the master of time. Sam and Tucker, you already met him. And Clockwork these are my parents and my sister Jazz. And you know Tuck and Sam."

Maddie: "So happy to meet the master of time."

Jack: Yeah, it's cool to know the master of time!"

Jazz: "Thanks for helping my brother, Clockwork."

Clockwork: Now, I am glad to meet you guys too. And Jazzmine, it was nothing, really. Now I have some work to do so I will be taking your leave."

Everyone left Clockwork's tower and went to Far Frozen. The next day, they were going to return back to Amity Park. Danny would be back to his life of high-school and world-famous superhero.

And that really wasn't much of a plus point.

 **A/N: Dun! So guys, Chapter 9 is done! Just like Danny I hate my school life now….. Anyways, Thanks for reading and pls Review…..They make my day ;)  
Love,  
Rafia**

 **PS: I just tried to see if we can review our own story, and as a matter of fact I did! The review is posted on chapter 9(this) XD XD...the review just says "Blah Blah Blah" ironic huh?**


	10. Back to Amity Park

**A/N: Sorry guys I don't really have any time so, I am uploading a short chapter this time. Really sorry….Anyways pls Review and Thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter 10 The back to Amity Park**

 **Danny's P.O.V:**

Ah I hate this! Every time I try to get out of my house either there is Paulina or the paparazzi blocking my way. I have to go and meet Tuck and Sam at the nasty burger, but I can't get past them!

Jazz: "You know, that you can go invisible and leave from here, right?" Dang it! How am I so stupid! Anyways now to get to Tuck and Sam.

Ah hah….Finally I arrived at the nasty burger. Now, where are….Oh. there they are! "Hey Guys!" I yell to them.

Sam: "Why are you so late!?" wow, she sure is pissed off.

"I was mobbed by the fan-girls and then the paparazzi blocked my way." At the mention of the fan-girls she seemed seem to explode.

"Sam Cal…." I was stopped in my tracks as the Latino shallow witch called to me "Danny, yoo-hoo. Hey there cutie, wanna go out with me and ditch that looser un-popular goth freak?"

Did she just called Sam a looser and a freak? Oh man, I don't know what I ever saw in that shallow witch. I was about to reply when Sam launched herself at Paulina. Sam was winning I could see that, but after Paulina said something she just got off her and stormed away from there.

"What did you say to her Paulina?" I say her name with venom in my voice.

"What? I just said the truth." She replied back.

"What did you say?!" I yelled so loudly everyone turned their attention to me and Paulina seemed afraid of me. Good she is afraid.

"I just said that her parents never wanted a goth freak like her and that they never liked her." Paulina said, to which I practically flew off to find Sam. I know that her parents didn't like her being goth, but they really loved. And now, they approve her of being goth. When I get my hands on Paulina, she is dead!

Oh man, where is sh….Oh there she is sitting on a park bench.

"Hey, Sam. Whatever Paulina said is not true. You know that." She wasn't crying but she was upset.

"Come on Sam, you know your parents love you. At first they didn't know that being goth actually makes you happy so they tried to change you. But now they do, they approve of you being goth, they approve of us. Don't you think that's enough?"

"I guess" Sam replied getting up. "Okay, now lets get back to Tucker and hope there is no ghost attacks today." Just as I say this my ghost sense went off. "You were saying?" asked Sam to which I just sighed in reply. I just had to take out my anger on something. What better than a ghost?

I turn around and find no one else than the Box Ghost.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost. Tremble before my boxes of doom!" I think I know where my anger is going.

"Do it fast Danny. I only give you 5 minutes." Said Sam obviously knowing my plan.

"Which is four more than I need." I said blasting the box ghost with my ecto-blast sending him flying away as I follow him to take out my frustration.

 **A/N: Short I know….I didn't have any time sorry…..But I hope it was good. Thanks for reading and pls pls pls Review…..^.^  
Love,  
Rafia**


End file.
